Nadya Ketch
thumb :"Hice muchos errores. Pero Danny es la una cosa buena que hice." :―Nadya ketch [fte.] Nadya Ketch es la madre de Danny que viaja con Johnny Blaze. Biografía ''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Carrigan, but when he was spotted by the police, Nadya was force to jump from a window in order to avoid capture. Mortally wounded, the woman was approached by a man who offered her help, in exchange of something: Nadya had her life saved, but she agreed to give birth and to grow the Devil's son. ">Nadya Ketch es una mujer rom, que vivió su vida siempre en el borde. Tratando de cambiar de vida, comenzó a una relación con el narcotraficante y mercenarios Carrigan, pero cuando él fue descubierto por la policía, Nadya fue fuerza para saltar de una ventana con el fin de evitar su captura. Mortalmente herido, la mujer se le acercó un hombre que ofreció su ayuda, a cambio de algo: Nadya tuvo su vida guardado, pero accedió a dar a luz y para hacer crecer el hijo del diablo. Danny, Nadya searched for the help of an ancient religious order, and went under the protection of one of its leaders, Benedict, who welcomed them in his fortress. Ray Carrigan, now working for Roarke, attacked the fortress, and forced Nadya to flee with her son: only the intervention of Moreau permitted them to escape. ">Diez años más tarde, sabiendo que Mephisto, ahora van por el nombre Roarke, habría llegado a tener Danny, Nadya ha buscado la ayuda de una antigua orden religiosa y fue bajo la protección de uno de sus líderes, Benedicto, quien les dio la bienvenida en su fortaleza. Ray Carrigan, ahora trabajando para Roarke, atacaron la fortaleza y forzado a Nadya a huir con su hijo: sólo la intervención de Moreau les permitió escapar. Ghost Rider, called by Moreau, arrived in time to save her, even if Danny was caught. Nadya found Blaze at the same hospital she was cured in after the fight with Carrigan, and allied herself to him in order to rescue Danny. The saving succeeded, but the Rider, feeling the Devil's touch on Nadya and Danny, tried to kill them too, only to be stopped by Danny's demonic powers. ">Encuentra fácilmente por Carrigan, Nadya trataba a ser asesinado por los hombres de Carrigan, pero Ghost Rider, llamado por Moreau, llegó a tiempo para salvar a ella, incluso si Danny fue capturado. Nadya encontrado Blaze en el mismo hospital que fue curada en después de la pelea con Carrigan y aliado a sí misma a él para rescatar a Danny. El ahorro logrado, pero el jinete, sensación táctil del diablo en Nadya y Danny, trató de acabar con ellos también, sólo para ser detenido por poderes demoníacos de Danny. Methodius' sanctuary, a secret place in which the monks, according to Moreau, would have protected her and Danny until the time of the prophecy passed. Unkowingly to Moreau, anyway, Methodius' intention is to kill the boy, and Nadya is unable to protect him. During the ceremony, anyway, Danny is once again taken by Carrigan, now Blackout, and the monks are killed. Freed, Nadya allied with a powerless Blaze and Moreau to take her son back. Once reached the place in which Roarke wanted to take possession of the child's body, Nadya provided backfire to Moreau and Blaze while they rescued Danny. In the following pursuit, Nadya was attacked by Blackout while driving a truck, and was saved by Ghost Rider, who, later, returned her unarmed child in her arms. Free from Roarke's menace, Nadya and Danny left, sure of the fact that Ghost Rider, turned from Spirit of Vengeance to Angel of Justice, will always protect them. ">Nadya aceptado para Methodius' santuario, un lugar secreto en el que los monjes, según Moreau, habría protegerla y Danny hasta pasado el tiempo de la profecía. Unkowingly a Moreau, de todos modos, intención de Methodius es matar al niño, y Nadya es incapaz de protegerlo. Durante la ceremonia, de todos modos, Danny se toma una vez más por Carrigan, ahora apagón, y los monjes son asesinados. Liberado, Nadya aliado con un impotente Blaze y Moreau devolver a su hijo. Una vez alcanzado el lugar en que Roarke quería tomar posesión del cuerpo del niño, Nadya proporcionado petardeo a Moreau y Blaze mientras que rescataron a Danny. En el ejercicio siguiente, Nadya fue atacado por apagón mientras conduce un camión y fue salvado por Ghost Rider, que, más tarde, regresó a su hijo desarmado en sus brazos. Libre de la amenaza de Roarke, Nadya y Danny izquierda, asegúrese de que el hecho de que Ghost Rider, de espíritu de venganza al Angel de la justicia, siempre protegerá. Rasgos de carácter her beloved son from his father, who claims him for himself. She's stubborn and untrusting, thus avoiding even people who can become precious allies. ">Nadya es una mujer muy fuerte, una madre cuida y un combatiente determinado. Ella vive su vida robando y escapar de un lugar a otro con el fin de ocultar su hijo amado de su padre, quien le reclama para sí mismo. Ella es testarudo y esquiva, evitando incluso la gente que puede llegar a ser valiosos aliados. Nadya no tiene ningún poder especial, pero ella está bien entrenada en combate armado, y puede utilizar una variedad de armas de fuego. Ella también es un piloto muy hábil, capaz de mantener control del vehículo incluso en las situaciones más difíciles. Relaciones de los personajes *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - aliado. *Danny Ketch - hijo. *Moreau - aliado. *-Del Ray Carrigan Ex novio, enemigo. *Mefistófeles - padre de su hijo, enemigo. *Benedicto - Protector. *Methodius - aliado, volvió enemigo. Apariciones/actrices *Canon (1 película) **Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (Primera aparición) , Violante Placido Trivia *En los cómics, la madre de Danny se llama a Naomi, y ella tuvo un romance con Barton Blaze, no con Mefistófeles. Detrás de las escenas ''Para agregar Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Ketch Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Vivos Categoría:Ghost Rider Categoría:Heroes